


it's a new start (a new world)

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: The first time that Angela sees the dragon.





	

The first time that Angela sees the dragon, it’s in the middle of a firefight. She’s tending to Winston, distracted and vulnerable. Her focus is on getting the flesh to knit back together, that she won’t need the stockpile of plasma she has in stock.

She hears Genji cry out and her head snaps up. Too late, she notices the omnic stumbling towards her and Winston, gun raised.

The dragon bursts out, sinuous and brilliant green, twining through the air like a giant serpent.

It’s beautiful and Angela isn’t the only one to pause to take note of it.

The dragon surges past her, wind from its passing causing her hair to ruffle. Its roar is loud, almost deafening, as it tears into the omnic; leaving nothing behind but a sparking series of pieces. Then, the dragon doubles back around, coming to coil around Angela and Winston in a blur of bright green light.

Genji races past a moment later, the dragon dissipating in his wake.

 

 

 

“I didn’t know you could summon a dragon,” Angela says.

It’s just the two of them. Angela leaning against Genji’s shoulder, dressed only in her pajamas.

Genji’s removed his face plate. The scars around his mouth tug up as he smiles. When he speaks, his voice has the quality of reciting something learned by rote, “Only a Shimada can summon a dragon.”

“Why did it protect me and Winston?”

The arm that Genji has around her shoulders tightens, pulling her closer, “Because I summoned it to protect you.”

She smiles, leans up to press a small kiss against his cheek, “Thank you for protecting me, Genji.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** serpentine  
>  **Words:** 272 words
> 
> I can be found over on [tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com) where I'm still taking one word prompts. Just include a pairing and I'll get around to it. :)


End file.
